This invention relates, generally, to optics, and more particularly, to coupling of optical devices, as well as coupling of an optical device to an optical fiber.
At present, coupling of optical signals or light signals to optical elements, such as photonic devices, optical fibers, and waveguides sometimes requires changing the direction of the optical signals and directing the optical signals toward the optical elements. Presently, in the case of a waveguide, the waveguide is cut or cleaved at an angle that is precise so as to provide a surface. The surface typically is either coated with a reflective material or a reflective optical element such as a mirror is attached to the surface. However, waveguides are not easily cleaved or cut at precise angles, thus the precise angle is generally compromised. With the angle being compromised, the reflective material or the mirror that is applied or attached to the surface is not capable of reflecting the light signals in an optimum direction, thus not allowing optimal coupling from the surface to the optical element or elements.
Further, in an attempt to increase precision, alignment and optimization of coupling between the light signals and other optical elements is typically achieved by hand. The use of hand methods or semiautomatic methods to align and to optimize light signals directed to other optical elements increases cost and does not allow for mass production of this type of coupling between light signals and optical elements.
Additionally, coupling of photonic devices and optical fibers requires reflecting the optical signals from the photonic device to the optical fiber. Generally, this coupling is achieved as previously described herein above, but further is complicated by not only the alignment and optimization of the reflective surface but also the alignment and optimization of the optical fiber to the waveguide. As previously described, both of these alignments and optimizations are achieved by hand, thus making the cost of manufacturing extremely high, as well as not allowing the coupling of these optical elements to be achieved in high volume manufacturing environments.
By now it should be apparent, that the presently used coupling methods for connecting light signals to a variety of optical elements have severe problems that severely limit their use in a production environment. Further it should be pointed out that alignment of optical fibers and reflective materials or surfaces with waveguides typically is achieved by aligning the fibers and or mirrors by hand, thus incurring a high cost in manufacturing. Thus, a method for connecting or coupling optical elements with waveguides that is cost effective and manufacturable in a high volume manufacturing environment would be highly desirable.